User blog:FanTheFangirl/YandereSwap AU
Hello! I had an idea for an AU where various canon characters are swapped with other canon characters. Swaps and AU Personalities Ayano Aishi A quite sleazy girl known for collecting panty shots of girls. She is known as one of the school's most perverted students, and has a very low reputation. She is also an information gatherer, and knows almost everything about almost every student at Akademi High School. She does not mind blackmail, and has a history of blackmailing students for panty shots. She assists Info-chan with the elimination of her rivals, and is quite creative when it comes to eliminating students whom she dislikes. She hates Taro Yamada with a burning passion, but it is unknown why. She is swapped with Info-chan. Info-chan She acts normal around other people, but inside, she is an emotionless being who cannot feel a single thing. Of course, that was before she met Osana Najimi, her Senpai. She would do anything in order to be with her Senpai, and hates all of her rivals with a burning passion. Ayano Aishi, the school's information gatherer, has since then started working with Info-chan in order for her to get panty shots, as Info-chan is one of Ayano's main sources for panty shots. Although Info-chan thinks Ayano is absolutely disgusting, she only works with her because she helps her eliminate her rivals in exchange for panty shots. She is swapped with Ayano Aishi. Oka Ruto As the president of the Martial Arts club, Oka Ruto is a very enthusiastic person, who seems to be incapable of turning down a challenge. She is one of the bravest students at school, and also one of the strongest. She has been practicing Martial Arts since childhood, and due to this, has a high reputation at the school. She is seemingly fearless, and also commented to be "The Most Badass Girl at Akademi". She is swapped with Budo Masuta. Budo Masuta As the president of the Occult club and one of Info-chan's rivals for Osana Najimi, Budo Masuta can be described as a shy high school boy who has a reputation of being creepy and mysterious. He has taken an interest in the occult ever since early childhood, and dreams of finally summoning a demon. He is often commented as "cute" by others, but absolutely loathes the comments. He is very anti-social and hates crowds. He also spends his time stalking the Basu sisters, certain they are of a supernatural race. He trusts Mina Rai to operate the Occult club when he is not present. He is swapped with Oka Ruto. Kokona Haruka Known as one of the dumbest girls in school, Kokona Harukais commonly caught sending stupid e-mails to an unknown game developer over the seas. She loves to ask her classmates and teachers stupid questions, which in turn, makes her loathed by almost the whole school. She commonly spends time standing alone on the rooftop when she is not in class or not sending stupid e-mails to the unknown game developer over the seas. She is swapped with Midori Gurin. Midori Gurin President of the Drama Club and one of Info-chans rivals for Osana Najimi, Midori Gurin is a very popular girl, although her personality isn't very likable. However, she has multiple problems going on in her life. Her mother died of cancer over the summer break, and ever since then, her father's been a deadbeat drunk who would even go as far as abuse the daughter he once loved. Her father cannot hold a job, so the Gurin family has almost no money ever since Midori's mother passed away, and the money they used to have was wasted by her father through buying multiple bottles of alcohol. However, one day, when she was sitting on the local park's bench, a man who looked to be about in his late thirties walked up to her. He offered her lots and lots of money in exchange for a date ending in a night at the local hotel. She accepted, solely for the money, and ever since then has kept it a secret from everyone else. However, she may open up to one of her friends very soon. She is swapped with Kokona Haruka. Kuu Dere Despite her name, she is a very fun girl to be around. She has many admirers who claim her to be "moe", "kawaii", and "deredere". Despite this attention, her heart only belongs to one. Her admirer is an independent game developer over the seas, whom she daydreams about every day, alone on the rooftop, staring into the distance. She is swapped with Mai Waifu. Mai Waifu Not much is known about Mai Waifu, other than all she does is go to class and sit on the bench. She has no friends, and has never been seen exhibiting emotions. She is nicknamed "Kuudere-chan" by the school. She is swapped with Kuu Dere. Osana Najimi A nature-loving girl and the girl of Info-chan's dreams, Osana Najimi is a very anti-social girl who dislikes large crowds and noise. She is also bisexual, and will accept a love confession from almost anyone except for most delinquents. She prefers quiet nature over crowds, and has a childhood friend named Taro Yamada. She is swapped with Taro Yamada. Taro Yamada An obvious tsundere and the first of Info-chan's rivals, Taro Yamada is Osana Najimi's childhood friend. He's had a crush on her ever since they met in the playground of Akademi Elementary, but he refuses to show it. He acts like he hates her guts, but she treats her suprisingly kindly. He plans on confessing his feelings soon, much to Info-chan's dismay. He is swapped with Osana Najimi. Sakyu Basu A social, fun-loving, bubbly girl, Sakyu Basu is the younger sister of Inkyu Basu. She is very giggly and kind to others. However, there are rumors spread by Budo Masuta that she is secretly a vampire disguised as a human being, but of course, the members of the Occult Club are the only believers of these rumors. She is fond of her older sister. She is swapped with Inkyu Basu. Inkyu Basu A mature, kind, smart, and independent girl, Inkyu Basu is the older sister of Sakyu Basu. She is very intelligent and responsible, and looks after her older sister. However, there are rumors spread by Budo Masuta that she is secretly a succubus disguised as a human being, but of course, the members of the Occult Club are the only believers of these rumors. She is fond of her younger sister. She is swapped with Sakyu Basu. WIP Category:Blog posts